I Saw Red
by GalnKay
Summary: Sometimes, you can't even trust a friend.


Lips, hips, fingertips, dancing together, gliding over each other in that passionate waltz of lovemaking. Pale skin meets dark as the two lithe bodies roll in silver sheets, hands clawing at the emerald green curtain surrounding the four-poster bed. Stifled moans creeping through those very same curtains, as the forbidden dance ensues. The bed creaking as the young lovers memorize each dip and curve of the other's body in the dark, learning each inch of flesh with the sense of touch, tracing each ripple of skin with eager fingers.

Her hair tangles in his hands as he kisses her neck, biting softly behind her ear. She writhes underneath him, his warm breath sending shivers down to the end of her spine. His lips make a path between her breasts, his tongue circling each pink nipple, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from his beautiful witch. He continues to shower her breasts with affection, rewarded with the pleasure of her nails raking down his back. He lifts his head to grin at her, but she doesn't see; her eyes are closed and her breath is quickened, a lovely scarlet tint on her cheeks. He leans forward to kiss her lips, nipping her bottom lip with his teeth. Her body arches into him and he takes in the feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest, loving the feel of her soft skin meeting his.

His hands begin to slip down her body, gripping her hips tightly. She wraps her legs around his waist, her most secret place meeting his, causing the lovers to quickly exhale. He feels something moist on his leg and smells her arousal, his excitement growing. He kisses down her body until his mouth meets her womanhood, his tongue swiping her lips, dipping into her hole, her hips bucking into his mouth. He feels her approaching orgasm through the tightening of her thighs around him and her desperate breathing. He lifts his head up and she opens her brown eyes, her gaze hazy with lust. He watches her chest rise and fall, and she runs her fingers through his hair, but he knows she's angry with him.

Angry with him for leaving her hanging on the brink.

He becomes aware of her moving under him, unwrapping her legs from around him and slithering further under him, wiggling her hips ever so slightly, grinding her pelvis into his, causing him to bury his face in the crook of her neck and growl. She nibbles his ear and he grabs his waist, pushing his member into her just enough to make her bite her lip and squeeze her eyes shut. He pushes himself into her a bit farther, and she throws her head back onto his pillow, her hair spread out behind her. She moves her hips in an effort to have him fully inside her, and he obliges, plunging into her depths and nearly losing all control when he feels her feminine tightness around him, her walls throbbing and pulsating with desire. He revels in this moment until she begins to move her hips again, bringing him back to attention. He pulls back out and thrusts into her, causing the headboard to bang softly against the wall.

Their eyes meet, and they are still.

He sighs in relief and begins to pull out again, this time, going back in without so much force. She closes her eyes and opens her mouth as he hits that one special spot; the spot that will drive her over the edge. He feels himself grow impossibly harder inside of her and he begins to speed up his pace. Her hands fly to his back, fingernails digging into his skin in a moment of passion. He feels her tighten around him and she arches her back off of the bed, her chest heaving, head thrown back in absolute bliss.

"Oh, Blaise." she breathes, clutching him to her.

He loses his mind.

He empties himself inside of her and rests his head on her chest. He knows she doesn't mind his weight on top of her; she loves having him so close. He shudders one last time and his breathing begins to slow. He sits up. Their bodies are slippery with salty sweat. She opens her mouth to say something, and he silences her with a kiss. The kiss is tender and full of love. She sighs lazily and smiles. He rolls off of her and finds his place beside her, wrapping his arms around her small frame, pulling her close and nuzzling into her neck, breathing in the smell of her hair. He places a kiss on the back of her head and she snuggles closer to him. She's sleepy and he knows it. He pulls the sheet and comforter over them and she relaxes in his arms.

"Merlin." he says, completely satisfied and content. She moans her agreement and he feels her breathing become even and he slowly untangles himself from her, sitting up and propping a pillow behind him as a backrest. He watches her sleep, a sliver of moonlight sneaking behind a crack in the curtain, falling on her face.

So peaceful, so lovely.

He runs a hand through his hair, and puts the other on his forehead, trying to cool down himself down. There's no way for him to sleep with Hermione Granger lying naked in his bed beside him.

* * *

Draco sits up in his bed, pulling the blanket tighter around him. He shivers, though not from cold. The mark on his arm burns and his hand is gripping his forearm tightly. His brow is furrowed and he is listening hard.

Listening for something to confirm a suspicion that has been nagging at him for weeks. His ears are straining to pick up a sound, any sound, but the only sound they pick up is a snore from across the room. He jumps when he hears it, and feels ashamed at his eagerness to hear something. Then, he hears it: the creak of a bed.

He knows whose bed it is. And it simply proves his suspicion; his suspicion that friends cannot be trusted. He hears a sharp intake of breath, a feminine noise, from that same bed. He grips his arm tighter, glad of the pain. He welcomes the burn of the mark and the pressure from his hand. It distracts him.

It distracts him from what his best friend is doing in the bed beside him.

Draco grits his teeth and the muscle in his jaw tightens when he hears a muffled moan. He closes his eyes and tries to think of other things, things that wouldn't drive him crazy with rage. He quits straining his ears, but the quiet moans and thumps and creaks still find their way into his head. The dull thump of the headboard causes him to roll over on his side and peek out of the curtains. The rest of the boys are asleep, and Draco looks over at his friends bed, peering through a crack in the curtains. Her back is arched and she looks radiant, her mouth open and her eyes closed with delight. Draco feels a tightening in his pants as he watches her be pleasured, as he watches this beautiful girl be ravished by his best friend. Draco silences a moan of his own as she reaches up and rests a hand on her forehead, biting her lip and throwing her head back as the bed shifts and rocks. Draco almost smiles.

His fleeting moment of happiness rips away from him at the sight of his best friend hovering over her, the muscles of his back rippling under his dark skin in the light of the moon. Draco closes his eyes for a moment, gripping his arm even tighter, anger running bitterly through him, coursing through his veins like liquid fire. He feels his palms go sweaty and his heart quicken,

"Oh, Blaise." she moans. Sounds of heavy breathing drift through the room. Draco squints through the darkness, thankful for the full moon hanging in the sky, shedding light in the dormitory. The rustle of bodies shifting on the mattress soon follows, and Draco knows that his friend is holding her while she falls asleep.

"Merlin." his friend breathes, just softly enough for Draco to hear. He grips his forearm as tightly as he possibly can, closing the curtains of his bed and falling back onto his pillow, sinking into the softness of his own, lonely bed. The sounds have stopped, but Draco isn't happy. He still knows that she's laying there wrapped up in his best friend's arms.

It should be him.

* * *

**Author's Note: So it's been a really long time since I've written a Harry Potter story, but I'm out of school for snow today, and this popped into my head. I hope you all enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it. I appreciate reviews and all, and if this story gets some positive feedback, I have a plan for maybe one or two more parts to go along with this. **

**This story is also named after the song "I Saw Red", by the band Warrant. If you enjoy this story, I suggest you listen to the song. **

**Anyways, I hope that everyone reading this enjoys it! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I don't own the song either.**_

**-Kay**


End file.
